


Sunday Mornings

by in_way_too_deep



Series: K.A.R. [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Very sweet fluff, pure indulgence, the sadness will come in following works lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_way_too_deep/pseuds/in_way_too_deep
Summary: Adam gets back to the Barns late from work and is woken up early by Kavinsky and Ronan's antics. 100% Fluff. 1,000g of Sugar.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This series is growing! I have more works to post soon, I just need to edit them and fill in some spots! Thanks for reading!

On nights when Adam had to work the graveyard-shift he would get back to the Barns around 4am and crawl into bed next to Ronan and Kavinsky. It shouldn’t have meant much, really it was just sharing a bed, but Adam loved the fact that they had finally reached a place where they didn’t have to exhaust themselves pretending to be something they weren’t.

He did not, however, love being woken up only four hours after he’d fallen asleep because both of his boyfriends were immature assholes.

“Ronan, Fucking quit it out.”

“You fucking started it!”

“Shhhh, Parrish is sleeping!”

Adam was not in fact sleeping but he felt like he could go back to sleep if Ronan and Kavinsky could just learn how to properly share a bed.

“You still fucking started it!” Ronan’s ‘whispered’ shout was followed by a thud and a groan.

The blanket was then suddenly tugged, not enough to uncover Adam, but enough to make him reconsider all his life choices to date while he buried his head further into his pillow.

“Kick me all you want motherfucker, I’m not moving.” The following thud had to be Kavinsky returning Ronan’s kick to the shin.

The frequency and tone of the thuds changed, and Adam gathered that the scuffle had turned into an all-out brawl. At the beginning of their relationship Adam would have been concerned. In fact, at one point he had been concerned enough to put a moratorium on fighting. They all agreed never to mention That Week again. When Ronan and Kavinsky couldn’t fight they were left with excess energy and aggression that came out in other, often worse, ways.

Through much trial and error, Adam had learned that if Ronan and Kavinsky weren’t allowed some vices they would become intolerable. Really, Adam should have expected this from the fact that Ronan had once set fireworks off inside Monmouth, accidentally setting the building on fire, simply because Gansey told him he couldn’t use his illegal fireworks in ‘the parking area outside’. So, Adam figured that condoning juvenile illegal activities was actually the morally right thing to do when the alternative was potentially (probably) lethal illegal activities.

It had not been easy to convince either Ronan or Kavinsky to limit their activities to the ‘only slightly illegal’ variety, but thankfully their relationship seemed to mellow them out. The fact that they’d all finally found each other didn’t magically solve their problems, but it allowed Kavinsky to accept himself enough to be admit vulnerability (at least around Ronan and Adam). Additionally, their relationship couldn’t bring people back from the dead, but it gave Ronan the edge he needed to pull himself off the precipice he had been on for so long. And no relationship could cure fears, but theirs gave Adam a sense of confidence he never could have imagined.

They didn’t define themselves by one another; they were still their own people. It had taken a lot of sleepless nights and tense days, but they had eventually realized that their relationship could serve as an anchor. Something stable and unshifting in a rapidly changing world, that allowed them to make themselves.

It didn’t matter what the rest of the world thought of them when they knew that they had two people that loved them unconditionally and eternally. Adam had learned that he just had to accept that they were all extremely, probably unhealthily, loyal and co-dependent, and move on. It wasn’t that bad though, especially when they knew that, at least for them, there would be nothing greater than what they had and there was no use pretending that they were anything but final.

The realization of the fact that nothing could ruin their relationship instilled each of them with a sense of security, both warm and frightening in its foreignness. Adam carried that warmth with him, and was wealthier for it, but they weren’t perfect. They fought constantly, but the sense of security allowed them to fight without fear of losing everything because of it. This resulted in a lot of arguments, but very few genuine fights.

If Adam ever voiced his belief that they fought like an old married couple he would never hear the end of it, but that didn’t make it untrue.

At the moment though, after only a couple hours of sleep, Adam was not feeling so generous. The thoughts and warmth were always there, but he was Adam Parrish. He could manage to love two people and, simultaneously, want to murder them to get a few more hours of blissful silence.

While Adam was plotting how to covertly kill his boyfriends, Kavinsky and Ronan continued fighting. Eventually, their fight moved from the bed to the floor and Adam sighed inwardly. The loud thump and subsequent groans would have woken a sleeping Adam, so he had to admit defeat. Accepting that he would not, in fact, be getting back to sleep, he groaned loudly. “I got back at 4am, guys.”

The following, synchronized, “Sorry Adam”, was sincere but petulant enough that Adam could tell, without looking, that they were glaring at each other. Probably, if the angry whispers were anything to go by, blaming one another for waking Adam.

Adam was exhausted and had planned on holding on to his righteous indignation for a couple more hours, but he felt his anger drawing out of reach. The playful immaturity was so innate to RonanAndJoseph that Adam couldn’t resent them for it. In the end, it was an unexpected blessing, the fact that the two most annoying people in Adam’s life (and maybe their entire town) were the only two that he could never be annoyed at. Adam could try to analyze why it worked, why _they_ worked, but he decided at the very beginning that he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Adam had a lot of anger that he feared he couldn’t control, couldn’t will away, but it wasn’t as terrifying with Joseph and Ronan. They not only made it easier to let go to of that anger, but also made it harder to hold on to. Sure, they constantly infuriated him but that was to be expected considering who they were.

In his darker moments, when he couldn’t keep the fear at bay, though, he was guilty of taking comfort in the fact that, if he ever hit Ronan or Joseph, they were more than capable of hitting him back. (Whether or not they would, was a different beast altogether. One Adam tried not to think about too much.)

Adam’s lack of anger and inability to remain annoyed did not prevent him from using the situation to his advantage. “Least you could do is make breakfast.”

There was no response save for the sounds that resulted from a seemingly violent, and curse filled, race to the kitchen. Adam slowly got out of bed, somehow still managing to appreciate the luxury of a day off and snorted. The trepidation people had when confronted with Ronan or Kavinsky (or, God forbid, both at the same time) made Adam laugh. It was hard to see either of his boyfriends as truly intimidating when he knew their Sunday mornings were filled with glorified pillow fights and races to make breakfast.

Seeing others intimidated by his boyfriends was just like what he imagined having a terrifying, but very gentle and kind Rottweiler, would be like. It was a unique sensation, a humor perhaps steeped in vanity; one Adam allowed simply because it felt nice to be special. It was a heady feeling, knowing that you were one of the only people privileged enough to see the vulnerable (and frankly adorable) side of someone.

When Adam’s sleep deprived mind started trying to determine what breeds of dogs his boyfriends would be, he decided it was time to get dressed and truly, if begrudgingly, embrace the day. After one last self-indulgent stretch Adam got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs.

Had Adam been allowed to sleep in later he would have been the one cooking. Not because Ronan and Kavinsky couldn’t cook (alone they were adequate to surprisingly impressive) but simply because they couldn’t cook _together_. After the pancake incident of 2011 (another thing they Didn’t Talk About) they decided that they distracted each other too much to actually accomplish anything, besides sheer chaos, in the kitchen together. The fact that there was a genuine meal taking shape in the kitchen let Adam know that they both felt, at least slightly, guilty about waking him up.

Adam didn’t feel bad about their guilt (it was well deserved) and he didn’t particularly feel like encouraging breakfast ruination, so he didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee, and sat at the table. Or, that’s simply what he liked to imagine happening. In actuality, as soon as Adam reached the kitchen and saw that nothing was on fire and no one was bleeding he sat at the kitchen table and put his head on his arms. Then a mug filled with coffee magically appeared in front of him and without opening his eyes, he lifted his head enough to take a sip.

At first time was an illusion that Adam couldn’t seem to decipher but, soon enough, the continuous coffee sipping brought him into Real Time TM. In the time that Adam had been contemplating the non-linearity of time, Ronan and Joseph had finished cooking breakfast. Sure enough, by the time Adam finished his coffee Ronan and Kavinsky were sitting down at the table, bringing with them more coffee and what, to the unfamiliar eye, seemed like too much food for three people.  

Adam wasn’t awful when he was exhausted, he was simply irresponsive and sub-verbal for a while. He was actually, usually, a morning person and was, by far, the most acceptable to be around when tired. Kavinsky and Ronan, in two disturbing and very distinct ways, were absolute monsters when tired. Thankfully Ronan was used to being tired and Kavinsky simply passed out whenever he felt like it. Even so, Adam did his level best to ensure they never reached that level of exhaustion.

An outsider would have said that Adam was parenting them, that Ronan and Kavinsky were more like children than partners. Adam might have been tempted to agree, if that was all there was to it, but there was so much more that went unseen. Adam didn’t feel burdened by setting guidelines and watching out for Ronan and Kavinsky. Had Ronan and Kavinsky not obviously benefitted and desired Adam’s contribution then it would have been awkward. But, as it was, Adam needed to feel needed, Ronan needed to know that someone besides Gansey cared enough about him to protect him from himself, and Kavinsky needed to be reminded that anyone cared enough about him to stop him from self-destructing.

Over time they had all tried different roles, but nothing else worked. They had all spent their lives trying to change themselves to fit what they thought they should be, but they were tired. It was beyond refreshing to be able to be completely and unapologetically yourself and, in the end, it wouldn’t have worked any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More works to come in this series. They'll get more sad/heavier, especially when it comes to K and all his baggage. Warnings will apply in the future, but that's the beauty of separating this stuff into parts, people can avoid whatever they want without missing too much. I'm always open to recommendations or prompts, even just short fics or scenes. Talk to me! Thanks!  
> (Also, let me know what dog breeds you think each of the boys would be!)


End file.
